


i don't get it

by heeeyacinth



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: #angsty #angst #crycry #JKDONT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeyacinth/pseuds/heeeyacinth
Summary: "You love me?"





	i don't get it

**Author's Note:**

> HENLOO LUUVS!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAAAR!!! 😊😉🎉
> 
> HERE'S SOME ANGSTY MABINALDO FOR UUUU HIHIHI 
> 
> consequences by camila cabello (ft. my fathers)

  
_loving you was young, wild, and free_

Pole remembers the first time they met. How Miong made him want to be reckless, to open up and not give a single fuck. How seeing Miong wanted to make him _feel again_.

They were in college back then, when Pepe introduced them to each other. Pole swore to not let anything— _anyone_ — get in the way of his studies, it broke him the first time, who says it wouldn't happen again?

But give it a few years and they were exclusively dating. It was, for the lack of better word, magical.

_"I don't get it,"_ Miong said one day.

"What don't you get, love?" Pole asked. Knife paused mid-air as he heard what his lover uttered. Two years into their relationship and they decided to live together. It was a Friday, which means Pole would be cooking dinner for them with a recipe he inherited from his mother.

"You love me?"

Pole chuckled at this question.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, mahal." Pole shook his head, a smile still plastered on his lips.

"But why did you chuckle?" Miong's eyebrows met. He looked like a child.

"Cute," Pole said before answering the question, "Oh, Miong. You don't get it do you? Why would I be here cooking for you, _living with you_ , if I don't love you? I love you. Even if I have to yell it to the world, even if no one even cares, I love you and I always will."

"What kind of good did I do to deserve you?" Miong asked, smiling now.

"Oh hush it with your insecurities and get the table ready for dinner." Pole stole a kiss from Miong first before the younger male left the kitchen and he smiled fondly at the retreating figure of the man he loves.

_loving you was cool, hot, and sweet_

_"But I still don't get it."_

Pole let out a frustrated sigh.

"I've explained this to you five times today. What part don't you get?"

They were in a coffee shop, it was now an annual thing everytime Pole had a major exam the next day. He persued law and Miong was nothing but supportive even if there were days when they hardly even talked because Pole was always busy with studying cases or memorizing or whatever it is that law students do. Pole attempted to apply for a job along with studying because he couldn't bear watching Miong carry all the financial burden but Miong, stubborn as ever, wanted his boyfriend to stop stressing about the finances and focus on his academics.

"All of it." Miong received a gentle slap for that.

"I'm teasing you, mahal. I'll stay quiet while you study, okay?" says Miong before kissing Pole on his forehead. He knows it's his favorite thing.

Pole rolled his eyes and continued reading his notes and books.

_loving you was sunshine_

Pole and Miong's glow were evident on their faces.

Everyone watched as Pole walked down the aisle, a rare grin on his face. His eyes were set only on one man in the room, his groom. Miong. In a tux that made him oh so handsome.

_I will never regret choosing you._

Miong had tears in his eyes. _This is it._ It was the day he's been dreaming about ever since they got together. Pole looked ethereal and beautiful in his all white tux.

_I will cherish you for my whole life and the lifetime after that, to infinity. To forever._

And that was the day they exchanged vows.

_but then it poured_

They were fighting again. The longest they've ever had. It was a week of silence. A week of Miong sleeping on the couch. Pole wasn't home for three days.

It was stupid. They were breaking each other and they knew it. Five years into marriage and this is what they get into.

They wonder who was going to apologize this time.

_and i lost so much more than my senses_

Pole lost his legs to polio.

He felt useless.

The doctor warned Miong about this, about how Pole might fall into a depressive episode. Miong was by his side but barely.

Miong was stressed, juggling his time at home and work.

Pole was distant, the feeling of helplessness causing him to isolate himself. He refused to talk to Miong and Miong couldn't do anything but let him be.

_loving you had consequences_

They separated ways a few years later. Unable to deal with the toxicity that filled the household. They just broke apart. How could a love so strong break so easily? It hurts to see it fall apart like melting wax.

Did they lack foundation? Were they built to fall apart? Neither of them could answer those questions and so in the lonely nights when sleep couldn't take either of them, they'd sometimes find themselves whisper in the darkness about a love they missed that crashed and burned, because maybe they burned too bright.

Pole would whisper to himself words Miong uttered once upon a time when they were high with their love.

_"I don't get it."_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if it feels rushed ;( my brain wouldnt let me sleep last night until i finisihed it huhuhihihi ILUVYALL DONT MURDER ME HAPPG NEW YEAAR!!! LUVYAAALL


End file.
